Spyro&Cynder: Shattered Midnights
by MaxDark
Summary: After DotD, Cynder and Spyro's relationship has grown, stronger, weaker, or both? An old ally returns, but is controlled by the malicious Cerelous. Spyro X Cynder, Flame X Ember, Ignitus X Malice. Several OCs, some questionable language and/or content.
1. Falling Faster Than You Know

Spyro & Cynder: Shattered Midnights

Chapter 1: Falling Faster Than You Know

"I love you…"

The words were the last thing he heard before he woke up from his dream. He had dreamt it so vividly, as if it was happening again. But as the morning light hit his purple scales he knew, with a heavy heart, that it was a dream, a memory of a week ago of course, but a dream. He padded through the halls of the temple he had come to call home, and as he did so he eventually came to the balcony to see Cynder crouching, stalking the totally oblivious dragonfly Sparx. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Cynder quickly swung her paw over the dragonfly before he could attempt an escape. "Morning sleepy head," she greeted with a smile.

"Morning, sorry if I interrupted your, 'hunting'," he replied.

"The little gnat's finally getting what he's been asking for," she replied.

"He's been talking about your past again hasn't he?"

"I wish Malefor had never come into the world!" said Cynder as tears sprung to her eyes. Spyro walked up and put a comforting wing around her, "All he did was ruin my life, a life I never got the chance to even start!"

"I know, but Sparx, that's all he knows what to bug you about. If he knew you better he'd probably call you fat or something."

"That's just you big guy!" called Sparx from his prison in Cynder's hand. Cynder giggled slightly at that.

"And about what you said, if Malefor hadn't done what he had, I might never of got the chance to meet you," Spyro said.

"I know, but it's just so hard sometimes," Cynder sniffled a bit as she said this. But in her mind Cynder was saying "I wish things were different" and "I love you" over and over again.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

The day continued on and eventually found Spyro alone in his room. Cynder had confessed her love for him, but he could not bring himself to confess his own feelings. He was a hero, he would never be able to give Cynder the life she deserves, the life that was wrenched from her by the cruel hands of fate and the Dark Master. He wanted so badly to be able to hear her call him her own, to stand by her side no matter the consequence, to be their every time she fell, and to prevent that fall. But he was a hero, it would only put her life at risk. So he sang.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

Cynder exited her room only to bump into Flame. "Sorry Cynder, have you seen Ember around?" He asked.

"No, I…," she turned her head slightly towards her room again to finish her sentence for her.

"Oh right, I forgot. I guess love can do crazy things to a person," he said as he walked away.

"Yah, crazy…," muttered Cynder to herself. Flame had always gone for Ember, who had made it her business to tell anyone who would listen that she and Spyro were dating; a lie every time. As she walked towards Spyro's room she stopped outside his door when she heard him singing.

(A/N: This is my own creation, so take it and face my wrath, lol. Seriously though, my wrath will fall upon you if you dare attempt to use it without my notice. My poem is titled Falling Faster Than You Know)

"In summer the raindrops kiss the ground,

And in winter it's the snow,

They fall softly to the earth below,

Yet still I'm falling faster than you know,

A year's gone by,

Maybe it'll take two,

Just to tell you the truth,

I'm falling faster than you know,

Out from the sky so blue,

Yes I'm falling just to say,

I love you."

As Spyro's song ended Cynder watched as Ember exited the room. Usually Cynder wouldn't have believed the pink dragoness, but after the song, what Ember told her broke her heart. She ran to her room and cried. She looked to her window, "why…," she sobbed, taking off into the night, wanting nothing more than to not return.

Ember smiled to herself. Spyro's song had been, and he had put emphasis on it, for Cynder. But after what she told Cynder, she had no doubt that the black pest would be out of the picture, and Spyro would be free-game. When she had walked past Cynder she had put on a smile and said "Spyro and I are dating."


	2. Free Fall

Spyro & Cynder: Shattered Midnights

Chapter 2: Free Fall

Spyro, now feeling better after venting through use of his song, flew towards a clearing in the forest. It had become a solace for him, sleeping under the stars, the white stars against the black sky reminding him of Cynder. But as he landed he heard the one and only sound that could make fear invade his heart, Cynder crying. As he ran towards the sound he saw Cynder leaning against a tree, crying a tiny stream at her feet.

"Cynder?" He called softly.

\"Why are you here Spyro?" she sniffled softly, "I don't think Ember wants to be left alone for so long."

"Why would I care what Ember thinks?" he asked, the words struck hope into Cynder. "Cynder, you're my whole world, you gave me a friend, a companion, you were always there for me, and you gave me someone who loves me, someone who I love more than all else."

"Who?" asked Cynder, already knowing what he would say.

"You Cynder, I-," he took a deep breath, "I love you."

"But that song, you sang to Ember and-."

"A song that I had meant for you," he said softly. Cynder broke down sobbing, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Spyro, scared that his words might have hurt her, slowly stepped towards her. "Cynder?"

"I love you Spyro," she cried as she leaned against him.


	3. I Love You Enough To Leave You

Spyro & Cynder: Shattered Midnights

Chapter 3: I Love You Enough To Leave You

Spyro and Cynder were happily curled up together off to the side of the Dojo. Across the dojo Flame and Ember sat together, and Ignitus sat near the center. "And just so you know, Spyro and Cynder, you needn't trouble yourself with the cleanup of Warfang, I am leaving that to you two: Flame and Ember." As the speech from the Fire Guardian ended, the younger dragons got up. Spyro and Cynder could hear Ember complaining to Flame.

"UH! So what they saved the world! I don't give care! They're the heroes but no! We get stuck with the crumby clean-up job!"

"Don't even try to reason with her," said Cynder as she swatted Spyro with her tail, "We deserve to live our own lives." The pair walked out onto the balcony. They looked over the edge after hearing a female's scream soon followed by a male and female's laughter. They saw Ignitus tackling Malice to the ground.

"I'm going to get you one of these days!" laughed Malice.

"I'll be waiting!" laughed Ignitus. Suddenly Spyro's paw dislodged a mushroom which fell onto Ignitus's head. The two raced inside laughing, as they walked down the halls they passed by a smiling Malice and a dumbstruck looking Ignitus. The four greeted each other except for Ignitus who only muttered, "Mushrooms…"

As the older dragons passed from sight around a corner, Cynder commented, "love struck," about Ignitus's odd behaviour.

"I wasn't like that today or yesterday, Spyro said.

"That's cause you're always love-struck," said Cynder with a grin.

"You're a pain," said Spyro with a smile.

"And loving every bit of it," she returned.

"I thought you loved me?" challenged Spyro.

"Maybe…," she left off at that with a distant look and a smile. She began laughing as Spyro tackled her to the ground tickling her.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

LeStat flew lower as he angled towards the temple. He could see the very dragoness he was looking for Malice, but as far as he knew, Cynder.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

Ignitus watched as Malice screwed up her eyes against the sun, soon enough the figure of her sight landed in front of the two.

"By the Ancestors grace! LeStat, Where have you been? How are you? How'd you know I'd be here?" Malice ran off the words quickly.

"And this is?" asked Ignitus.

"LeStat, I knew Cynder when we were generals in Malefor's army," replied the dragon.

"Actually my name is Malice, this guy is Ignitus," said Malice.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Ignitus as he turned to leave.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

The sun was hidden from sight behind the giant mushrooms that surrounded the temple. Ignitus walked out of the dojo towards the chatting pair, as he neared them he spoke, "Hey, are you two caught up now?" As he saw their faces turn towards him he quickly mouthed, "No."

"Uhm, Ignitus, LeStat and I-," began Malice before she was cut off by LeStat.

"We're mates."

"No LeStat," replied Malice, "We used to be mates. Ignitus is my mate now."

"Malice, could I speak to you in private for a minute?" asked Ignitus. The two made their way inside of the dojo.

"I love you, you know that right?" asked Malice.

"Yah."

"Good, because if you think I'm going to leave you for LeStat-."

"It's not that, Mal; I want you to go with LeStat."

"What!?"

"Mal, he's closer to your age, and our ages are so…conflicting. You'd be better going with LeStat."

"What? With a broken-heart?" cried Malice.

"I love you too," whispered Ignitus gently as he moved close to direct a kiss to her forehead. After he had, he walked from the dojo to where he had left LeStat. "Take care of her," said Ignitus softly, but then his eyes seemed to burn with a fury, "or I'll make sure she's the last dragoness you ever mistreat." Ignitus flew from the balcony. Suddenly Malice ran from the dojo, she gave a cry of anguish as she saw Ignitus flying away. She turned her eyes on LeStat, who saw a burning hatred in her eyes.

"Malice what's wrong-," he began while walking towards her, but then she pushed him to the balcony floor.

"It's all your fault! I wish you had never come back!"

"Malice I didn't think I'd-."

"Just go to Hell!" Screamed Malice as tears streamed down her face, she turned around and took off, heading in the direction of where she had seen Ignitus going.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

A/N S1: You didn't think I'd make Spyro and Cynder split up so soon after they finally got together did you? Actually, I was worried that a reader or several would see the chapter title and stop reading because they thought so. If you stayed reading, than enjoy, because now the troubles around the temple REALLY begin. And (ha! I'm a narrator, so I can use bad grammar, like putting "and" at the start of the sentence! Okay, enough of my freak-show) by the way, I hardly ever capitalize an entire word, so I must really mean it!

A/N S2: I'm starting to clean up my series, so I'll be working more on certain series, like this one, because I already have the chapters all planned out. I'm trying to clean thesde ones up so that I can move to a different section for a while. Like returning to an old favourite, Kenneth Opel's "Silverwing" series (Silverwing, Sunwing, Firewing), or to make some Dinosaur or As Time Goes By fanfics.

A/N S3: Why the Hell did I put these Author Note Scripts in the middle of the chapter? Seriously, tell me, because I obviously don't know! Lol, little hyper right now! Lol. At the end of the chapter I'll tell you a REALLY funny story about something that happened to me.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not," chanted Cynder as she plucked petals from a black rose (it's healthy, just not native to the human world) the petals falling onto Spyro's bed.

"He loves her only so much thanks to this new blanket that he loves not," said Spyro as he blew a little on the black petals.

"Shut up," said Cynder smiling, "I'm busy."

"You know, you're going to need someone to protect you from now on, I nominate myself," said Spyro.

"From who? Ember?" asked Cynder, seeing the purple dragon nod, she continued, "Let me guess, for taking her 'Spydie'?"

"Ancestors I hate that name."

"Yet she's totally clueless, then again, she's always totally clueless," said Cynder "But I don't think that will be a problem."

"How so?"

"I forgot to tell the others that I moved into your room."

"Hey Mr. Weight-loss-failure!" came Sparx's voice from around Spyro's door, soon enough they could see his yellow glow. "Hold on a second! There's something wrong with this picture!" said Sparx rubbing his chin, "No, Spyro's still chubby. Maybe the problem is that…You're holding the dark goddess of all freaking evil!" shouted Sparx to which both Spyro and Cynder growled. "Great! If I'm not a salad dressing for her I'm going to be a pastry for a million little evil demons running around!"

"Sparx! First of all, we didn't do anything like what you're implying!" Said Spyro.

"You didn't do an anything like I'm implying yet," replied the dragonfly.

"And second, even if we had, I would never forgive you for calling Cynder's and my children 'little demons'; if they're even a tiny bit like their mother they'll be the most beautiful things you'll ever set eyes on!" continued Spyro.

"Okay, I'm leaving before you DO prove what I was implying," said Sparx as he zoomed out of the room.

"Well that ruined the moment," said Cynder.

"What moment? We were talking about a crazy dragoness that thinks I'm in love with her," said Spyro, who was then elbowed by Cynder. "I was talking about Ember."

"Oh, sorry," sighed Cynder. The two of them were bored; having had so much work to be done for the past few years of their life, the lazy aspect had never managed to set in with them.

"Hey Spydie! Were you lonely? I'm here now! Just wai- WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!?" shouted Ember as she walked in and saw Cynder cuddled against Spyro's chest, his arms wrapped around the black dragoness.

"I don't know Ember, maybe because I LOVE HER!" said Spyro, despite his friendly attitude towards all, even the foe occasionally, his temper had managed to show when it came to Ember.

"You know Ember, if you only care about dating the purple dragon, why don't you…I don't know, meet a dragon called Malefor!?" said Cynder to which Spyro burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the idea Cynder, but before I do, I have to know if it's worth it. How much fun is the Dark Master once you…get him on his back?" said Ember to which Spyro quickly growled. Cynder looked shocked at what Ember was saying.

"EMBER! GET OUT! AND NEVER BE SO INCONSIDERATE OF CYNDER AGAIN! OR MAY THE ANCESTOR'S HAVE MERCY ON WHATS LEFT OF YOU WHEN I`M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Shouted Spyro, looking ready to jump off the bed and attack the pink dragoness. "And the name Spydie? I hate it almost as much as I hate you!" said Spyro, now standing, growling at Ember, as he struggled to hold in his temper. If he had had foam coming from his mouth, it would not have looked out of place. Ember bolted, scared. It was enough to get the message through; the purple dragon who had never shown any signs of a temper, had just exploded at her. "Hey, you okay?" said Spyro softly as he approached Cynder, nuzzling her face.

"I've never seen you get angry like that before," she said, returning his nuzzling.

"It felt good to let it out, and we might have solved the problem with Ember." Spyro's stomach growled.

"Go eat something!" said Cynder laughing, "Dark-Goddess-Of-All-Freaking-Evil says go!"

"You want anything?"

"Fruit."

"Any specific?"

"I feel like some Charra berries today," said Cynder, "Now go! Before I have to chase you out! She laughed.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

"I think I got it through to her," said Spyro as he and Flame flew through the air.

"Does it really matter? Maybe its best I don't say anything, she'd never value me above being a friend," said the red dragon.

"Tree!" yelled Spyro. Flame did a barrel-roll in the air, he hovered for a few seconds as he realized that: there was no tree, and Spyro had a smile on his face.

"No trees, just mushrooms, how could forget that?" said Flame as he brought a paw to his head.

"You really think about her a lot don't you?" asked Spyro.

"How do you manage not to?"

"Believably easy," replied the purple dragon as the two descended to the forest floor. Spyro began looking around for the little berries. Charra berries looked like tiny shrivelled up apples that had been burnt; But they were actually filled with a lot of nutrients, and in the center was a pouch containing a very sweet juice. The Charra berries usually grew quickly, since they had few predators. This being because they looked charred and burnt, but in truth they were very much a tasty and healthy food source. Hey, I have an idea," spoke Spyro.

"If what Sparx says is true than that's a first, joked Flame.

"Well it's not. Ember will probably try to latch onto another male to try and take her mind off of losing her chances with me," said Spyro, "Chances she never had," he added under his breath. "Yet this time she'll probably try to stay out of being called a whore, so she'll try to find one that she is comfortable with and who she can dump easily."

"I'm going to regret this," groaned Flame.

"No you're not! Anyways, you should try to get Ember to choose you as her temporary prospect, than show her that you really do care for her, and she may begin seeing you as more than a friend."

"Why would she choose me?"

"Because presently she thinks of you as a friend, so she thinks you would be easy to dump and maintain as a friend."

"This better work," said Flame as he tossed a berry up, catching it in his mouth.

"If she ends up pregnant than it probably has," said Spyro, at that Flame coughed, nearly choking on the berry. Spyro laughed.

SCSMSCSMSCSMSCSMSCSMSCSM

_Next time on "SCSM" (Spyro Cynder, Shattered Midnights)._

**Cynder gets to meet the parents!**

Flash: You know, we could get a nice wedding going on in the swamp.

**Sparx has an interest!**

Sparx: Yah, well, she's pretty, sweet, caring, beautiful, kind, beautiful, beautiful, friendly, beautiful, nice, caring, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

Spyro: Enough said.

**Flame makes his move!**

Cynder: Uhm, Spyro? What exactly did you talk to Flame about the other day?

Spyro: I just gave him a little help, but I wasn't expecting this.

**Ember has something to say!**

Cynder: It's okay.

Ember: No it's not! Not after…

**Ignitus has a plan!**

Cynder: Uhm, Ignitus? Not that I'm angry, just curious. But why are all the dragonflies here?


	4. Note to Readers

December 21st, 2009

**Dear Readers,**

Due to the long update times for some of my stories, I will be jumping back to some of my other ones. I will be turning my attention to:

-Shattered Midnights (Spyro the Dragon)

-A New Beginning (Dinosaur)

-The Immortal Vow (Dragonheart)

Sorry if this has caused any inconveniences and unhappy waits. But I have a duty to my readers, and besides, soon my Shadows Of The Heart (Spyro the Dragon) fic will be done and then I can move to the next in that series. So for now I will be jumping back to other stories.

And** to readers of my Phoenix trilogy (Eleventh Hour**), I am sorry that I have had such a huge writers block, but I'm thinking of a way for Jacob and Rachel to solve the case in a way not used on the show (Spoiler: The tracker was thrown out by Geppetto). So if anyone wants to help me out of this oubliette of mine, feel free to, cause this writers block is killing me as much as you.

Thank you for your time,

Sincerely,

MaxDark


End file.
